As defined herein, the present invention is particularly adaptable for use in the information handling systems (computer) field wherein high density connections have become the norm. In such use, the formed interconnections must satisfy high standards of reliability. Further, to assure effective repair and/or replacement, e.g., for upgrade purposes, it is also often desired that such connections be separable and reconnectable in the field within the final product. Such separability is also desirable during assembly of the various products which will utilize these connectors to facilitate testing thereof. Still further, the final structures for such interconnectors should be tolerant of dust and other debris which may accumulate during the life of the connection. When interconnecting two circuit members, such as between a printed circuit board and a module, there also exists the possibility of nonplanarity of the surfaces of the conductors (and the structures includinq such conductors), which nonplanarity must be compensated for in order to assure effective and reliable connections between such members.
One known method for providing various interconnections is referred to as a wire bond technique, which involves the mechanical and thermal compression of a soft metal wire, e.g., gold, from one circuit to another. Such bonding, however, does not lend itself readily to high density connections because of possible wire breakage and accompanying mechanical difficulty in wire handling. Another technique involves strategic placement of solder balls or the like between respective circuit elements, e.g., pads, and reflowing the solder to effect interconnection. While this technique has proven extremely successful in providing high density interconnections for various structures, this technique does not allow facile separation and subsequent reconnection. In yet another technique, an elastomer has been used which included therein a plurality of conductive paths, e.g., small diameter wires or columns of conductive material, to provide the necessary interconnections. Known techiques using such elastomeric materials typically possess the following deficiencies: (1) high forces are usually required per contact; (2) relatively high electrical resistance through the interconnection between the associated circuit elements, e.g., pads; (3) sensitivity to dust, debris and other environmental elements which could adversely affect a sound connection; and (4) limited density, e.g., due to physical limitations of particular connector designs.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,732, 3,960,424, 4,161,346, 4,655,519, 4,295,700, 4,664,458, 4,688,864 and 4,971,565 for various techniques for providing electrical interconnections for a variety of electrical circuit members. As understood from a reading of these patents, the techniques described therein include many of the aforedefined disadvantages, e.g., potential misalignment, low density, etc. as well as others, e.g., relatively complex design, costly to manufacture, etc.
It is believed that a high density electrical interconnector capable of providing effective, reliable connections wherein such connections are repeatable (such that connection and reconnection can readily occur), and which provides the other advantageous features discernable from the following description, would constitute a significant advancement in the art.